This invention relates to a device that can keep two reactive components separate, during storage, and then easily allow for the mixture of the components when the components are ready to be used.
This invention has particular use in storing, mixing and then dispensing a two-component compound that is particularly suited for injection into and the repair of a surface crack in a concrete structure.